Gods, Goddesses, and Scottish Brogue, Oh My
by Sensula
Summary: Myers pulls in a childhood friend to help solve some mysterious killings. She's a wicked good fighter, sexy as hell, and smart enough to grab Abe's undivided attention. But things blur between the lines of reality and Myth. Post Movie. Lots of Mythology.
1. Chapter 1

John Meyers walked the halls of the University, not bothering to look into any of the open doors which held partying college students. Hellboy, who had pulled on a large hat to cover his head and had his large trench coat pulled up to hide his red skin. He nudged Meyers' shoulder with one of his gloved hands. "Hey, kid. How do you know your friend's not in one of those rooms partying hard?" he asked.

Meyers snorted to himself. "It's finals week," he said before stopping outside a large door. From the other side, they heard loud thumping and yells.

"I hope your friend isn't going to be too battered to help us," Hellboy said, chuckling.

Meyers rolled his eyes and opened the door silently. Hellboy followed him into the room and they stood against the wall. Hellboy's mouth fell open, but Meyers just smiled. Standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by sore fighters not willing to get back up and fight; was a young woman dressed in Sensei's gi. Her fiery red hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and her deep green eyes sparkled with laughter.

She turned and spread her arms. "Honestly," she said, her Scottish bur filling the room. "Did ye nae learn anything, lads? Clean the wax out of yer ears, lads, and shape up. Finals are this week and I might nae go as easy on ye as I did today." Her gaze traveled up and landed on Meyers. She smiled and said, "Class dismissed. If ye can walk, that is."

The men filed out of the room and the woman hurried forward. She threw her arms around Meyers and smiled. "Glad to see ye, Johnny Boy. I thought ye were in the Antarctic, though." She pulled back and looked at Hellboy. "I believe he is the one who sent ye to that icy tundra?"

Meyers chuckled. "This is him. Hellboy, this is Molly Smithson. An old friend and my fighting mentor," he said.

"Ye dinnae learn anything, though. Two semesters in me class, and ye still could nae block a single punch." Molly smiled, but it slowly faded. "But when ye come here with a strange being, I have to wonder if this is more than a social call."

"Well, Molly," Meyers said, but she stopped him with a raised hand.

"I'll make you some coffee," she said, turning. Molly raised her hand and swung it in an arch. The blinds and windows in the room closed, securing themselves so the light wasn't shining through. With another wave, chairs flew from the corners, a table set itself up between the three chairs, and a coffee pot settled on a cozy and a couple of mugs set themselves in front of the chairs. Molly extended her arm. "Please. Have a seat."

She took a seat and poured the black brew into the cups. Meyers took a seat and picked up the cup. Hellboy hesitated for a moment before sitting down and picking up the cup. He took a sip and coughed. "What did you put in this?"

Molly smirked a bit. "It's good old Irish Coffee."

"But you're Scottish." Hellboy said.

She laughed. "Donnae have to be Irish to enjoy their coffee. And I'm only half Scottish. The other half's Irish. I have the right." She turned her attention to Meyers. "Why are ye here?" she asked a little more forceful this time.

Meyers sighed and said, "Well, I'm not actually here as an FBI agent." Molly raised her eyebrow in a questioning look, but said nothing. "And Hellboy and the others aren't part of the FBI, either. This is strictly off the books and records."

When Meyers said this, Molly raised her hand to silence him for a moment. She snapped her fingers sharply and the sound of locks clicking filled the room and then silence. Not even the sounds of partying could enter the room. Molly picked up her cup again and said, "Continue."

"Monsters are appearing all over town and, though they quit the B.P.R.D., Hellboy and his team are still fighting. Unfortunately, Hellboy's wife is busy with her new children, and the team needs a fill in."

Molly smiled at the red man. "Shagged her good, did ya? Must have if she's willing to put up with yer ugly mug," she said with a smile. She wasn't going to touch on the children. Too sore a subject, she guessed, with this one.

Hellboy smiled a bit. "I like her," he said to Meyers.

Meyers only rolled his eyes. Before he could continue, though, Molly said, "Why come to me? Ye need a replacement, fine, I get that. But why travel all the way over to ask me, when I may nae come? Either ye have great confidence in yer ability to persuade me into doing this," here she smiled, but it faded after a moment. "Or it's someone I already took care of long ago and ye need my help with them."

Meyers looked sort of guilty at her words. Molly blanched, setting her coffee down on the table without a sound. "Who is it?" she asked quietly.

Meyers looked up, meeting her eye, and said, "It's Morrigan."

Molly sighed and ran a hand over her face. "I thought I was done with her," she said. "Doesnae she have anything better to do than to bother me?"

Hellboy raised an eyebrow. The name sounded familiar. "Do you mean Morgana?" he asked. Myers stared at him as if his horns had grown back with super speed. "What? I pay attention sometimes. She's that witch from the King Arthur tales, right?"

Molly chuckled. "Nice guess," she said, shaking her head. "But, nae. This is Morrigan; the equivalent of a German Valkyrie or a Greek Fury. Nasty woman to fight, though I've drunk her under the table a few times."

"You make it a habit of drinking with the people you've defeated?" Hellboy asked.

Molly laughed. "Lord, nae," she said. "I donnae have enough money to play that up. I'd be nursin' a hangover every day, if I were to do that. Nae; Morgana and I have a history together...kind of like Johnny Boy, here. We go way back. She's like the older sisters that I never had."

"Sisters? But it's just one woman, right?" Hellboy said, confused.

Molly smiled. "I see I've confused ye. Morrigan is often depicted as three separate women, dependin' on where ye are. But, it's just like goddesses to have split personalities."

"Goddess?" Hellboy said. He turned to Meyers. "Hey, boy. You said nothing about no damn goddesses."

Molly snorted. "And he would nae. Myers dosenae ken one thing about Celtic Mythology. Sure, ye can quiz him on baseball and all that rubbish until the cows come home; but give him a simple question about who Danu was, and he draws a complete blank." Molly sighed in exasperation. "Honestly, I donnae ken why we're friends sometimes."

Hellboy looked at Myers and gave him a questioning look. This was the person who was going to help them with this case? Myers rolled his eyes, probably having heard this all many times before, but Molly only reached over and smacked his wrist. "Hey!" he cried, jumping a bit.

"Serves you right for nae listening to me, Johnny Boy," she reprimanded.

"Sorry," he said, rubbing his hand. "But we do need your help. You're the only one I know that can do this job and keep it under the radar."

She chuckled. "I'm afraid I cannae do that," she said, standing up and walking over to her desk. Hellboy hadn't seen it in the corner, it being so small and discreet. There were even padded mats wrapped around the little office area. Probably for anyone who had been thrown hard enough to have used them.

Molly opened a desk and grabbed something as Myers said, "Why is that, Moll?"

She turned and tossed him a piece of folded over leather. Myers caught it and Hellboy took the opportunity to look at it as the leather was pulled back. There, resting on the brown fabric, was a shinny piece of metal. And, inscribed one the metal, were the words 'Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense'. On the other side of the folded leather was Molly's id, along with the words, "Special Agent Molly Smithson, Scotland Liaison Officer."

Myers looked up at his friend. "You're an agent?" he said, sounding shocked.

"I took a page from yer book, actually," she said, sitting back down again. "Became one not too long after ye were deployed to that tundra. Wanted to do some good for the world, besides teaching stupid idiots how to fight. So I joined the B.P.R.D., figuring I'd be of more help in that general area. Thought I donnae care for that useless twit, Manning." She said the last while glowering at her coffee, as if it had offended her in some way.

Hellboy had felt anger at Myers bringing him here to an agent, but it faded at the comment she'd made. He laughed and said, "I guess he might have some good points."

"Only if ye look under a looking glass," Molly said. "Anyway, I work here part time, when I'm nae needed. But, since ye came to me for help, I'm suppose to bring ye in to the Bureau. Donnae worry, though. I'll make sure Manning's behaves himself. He'd be a stupid lad not to."

Myers raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean you'll help us?"

Molly finished her coffee and smiled. "Aye," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "That I will, Johnny Boy. That I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Molly smiled sweetly to the cab driver, passing him a large bank note. He took it and smiled, tipping his hat as his passengers got out. "I hope you have some luck finding those costume pieces for the Comics Convention," he called.

Molly nodded, glad their story about why a large red demon looking fellow, a plain Joe, and a Scottish speaking woman were taking his cab to the city waste management building. "Thank ye so much, sir," Molly said, pulling on some of her charm. "I'm so glad ye dinnae make too much of a fuss when we called yer cab. Too many drivers would have turned us down." She jammed her thumb towards the silent Hellboy. "I think I got his costume a bit too real. And just my luck I lost the most important parts of the costume."

The man laughed. "Well, I'm use to the comic faire being in town. Get a lot of weirdos sometimes. But I must say, yer costumes are the best I've seen yet."

"Ye're too kind, sir," the Scottish woman said, getting out of the car. "Have a bonny day." The man smiled and pulled away, smiling.

John leaned forward. "Putting it on a bit thick, weren't you?" he said.

Molly snorted, pulling her had farther over her hair as the rain began to pour down on them. "It's gonna take a bit more to convince yer friends to rejoin the team," she said. She looked at the facility they were about to enter, the gates firmly closed and the building washed of all color. "And a truck load of more charm to make sure Manning isnnae going to kill ye for leaving." She directed the last to Hellboy with a look of amusement. He only shrugged, staring at the building as if too many memories were coming back to him. Both painful and joyful.

Molly sighed and patted his arm. "It's gonna be fine," she said. "Ye donnae have to sign up again for long." Hellboy didn't move. She sighed and said, "Would it make ye feel better if I flipped Manning onto his back and made him look like a cockroach?"

That got a chuckle out of Hellboy. He shook his head at the offer, though. "I'm just thinking about Liz," he said. "She's at home with the children. We have something of a normal life...I don't want to upset her about all of this if it can be avoided."

Molly looked at the building, then up at the sky. The rain fell and cooled her warm cheeks. She'd always had a higher body temperature than normal people did. "It might upset her, but she'll cool down. I'm here to do a job...it's nae something that can be avoided if ye called me in. And I'm nae boasting. I'm a specialist in me field of mythology. If Johnny Boy called me in, there's a problem." She looked at Hellboy. "It's gonna get a bit sticky, aye, but yer wife will get over it. She always does. According to her file, at least."

Hellboy looked down at her and shrugged. "We'll see," he said.

Molly smiled and looked at Myers. "Ready, Johnny Boy?" she asked.

"As we'll ever be," he said. "Don't think Manning will be too happy to see us."

"Ye leave the old windbag to me," she said with a smile. She stepped up to the speaker on the stone wall, and pushed the button. "Oi! It's me. Open the damn door, George!" she yelled. Myers laughed, but bit his lip to keep from continuing as he heard the reply.

"You can blow me, Scottie," a male voice said from the other line.

"I wouldnae touch ye with a ten foot caber, ye lout!" Molly shot back.

George laughed and said, "Come on in." The gates opened and Molly stepped forward.

"Wait," Myers said. "You don't have to do the retina scan?"

"Nae," she said, smiling over her shoulder. "I'm a special person. Lucky me. Well, come on. Can't keep George all day, now can we?" She had continued to walk backwards during their brief conversation, and now turned to face the building, pushing the doors wide open. The Hall was colored in deep golds and shiny surfaces. Nothing like the waste management place one would expect from the outside.

At the other end of the hall was a large desk, a tall man with a security uniform standing behind it. He smiled at seeing Molly, but his eyebrows vanished into his shaggy hair as he caught sight of Hellboy and Myers. "Manning's not gonna be happy," he said.

Molly snorted in disbelief. "That's the understatement of the year," she said. She had stopped on the seal in the middle of the room, her followers stopping behind her. "Would ye mind, George?" she said, tapping her foot.

He shrugged. "You're funeral," he said, doing something behind the desk to activate the lift. "Give the boys a good show for the cameras, though, will you?" As they slowly descended to the lower levels, Molly gave a sharp salute with a smirk.

The lift carried them lower to a level with a higher ceiling. It was big enough to have a stampede trolls run through and not knock anything over. The lift stopped on the level, latched into place by latches on the floor. They stepped off the lift and, not two seconds after, a tall man with a balding head made his way toward them.

"Oh, no," Myers said. "It's Manning."

Molly smiled as the man came closer. Her smile stayed in place as the man stopped in front of them. "Good afternoon, Manning. Do ye ken that it's raining out there? Makes me homesick."

Manning looked over at Hellboy and Myers. "You're late," he said.

It wasn't the reaction that Helboy or Myers were expecting, but Molly smiled. "Sorry about that, sir," she said, stepping off the lift. "Had to find us a driver that accepted my Comic Convention story. Are the others here?"

Manning nodded. "They're in the library. I'm just on my way to collect some folders. I'll meet you there, Special Agent Smithson." He gave a cold look to Hellboy and turned on his heel, walking down another corridor.

Hellboy stared at the man who had once yelled his hate to anyone, but was now as cool as a six pack of beer. "What's wrong with Manning?" he asked.

Molly smiled, walking down a different stainless steel colored corridor, smiling at some of her fellow agents. "He's being nice on my account," she said. "I'm a Liaison Officer from Scotland who's been sent over here for my mythological knowledge," she pushed a set of large wooden doors open to reveal a room filled with books, subtle and graceful colors, a few sofas, and a large tank on the right. "Not to mention that Nessie has taken a very deep liking to me," she finished.

"Nessie?" Myers asked, following her deeper into the room.

"The Loch Ness Monster," a feminine voice said. The small group turned and saw a tall woman with an attractive black bob haircut get off one of the couches. Lying on the couch were two sleeping babies, wrapped in soft blankets.

Hellboy smiled and walked forward, hugging the woman. "Liz," he said. After a moment of tender holding, Hellboy pulled back a bit. "What are you doing here?"

Liz smiled. "You'll never believe it. Manning came looking for us and said that we needed to come back to the B.P.R.D. because one of his Agents said that they needed us. He was polite, too. No harsh word or name calling. He really freaked me out."

Hellboy laughed. "Where's Blue and Tin Man?" he asked.

"Johann is looked in a different aisle of the library and Abe just took up his old tank as if he'd never left," Liz said. She looked over her husband's shoulder and smiled. "Myers!" she said, rushing over and giving him a hug.

Myers was a bit surprised from her change in attitude. The last time he'd seen her, she'd been moody and a slight downer. Now, she was bubbly. Having children had probably fixed that for her. He returned the hug. "It's so good to see you, Liz," he said, smiling at her.

Molly smiled at the exchange of greetings, and said, "Well, I do believe we should get comfy, aye? Manning will be back and I'd rather get this case done with. Finals are this week and I cannae afford to have me students fail. I promised myself I'd never allow it after Johnny Boy failed." She looked at Myers with a hurt expression. "Broke me pur little heart." She added the little bur, but Myers only rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" Liz asked.

Molly pulled off her coat and knitted hat, throwing them over a sofa. She opened her leather badge holder and said, "Special Agent Molly Smithson of the Scottish branch of the B.P.R.D., but ye can call me Molly. Pleased to may yer acquaintance, Mrs. Sherman." She extended her hand in a sign of friendship.

"Molly," Liz said, shaking her hand. "I didn't know the B.P.R.D. would be pulled into this matter." She shot a small glare at Hellboy, crossing his arms. He was sitting on the couch, holding one of the children.

Molly laughed, pulling out her pony tail and fluffing her hair. "Well, Johnny Boy actually came to see me while I was teaching, and asked me to lend a hand, as it's fallen under my field of expertise," she said. "I hope ye won't mind my helping."

"Who is Johnny Boy?" Liz said, looking confused.

Molly leaned over and hugged Myers around his shoulders. "I call Myers 'Johnny Boy'. He use to come and spend summers in Scotland with my family. Nae much of a fighter, but he's a good friend."

"Special Agent Smithson, would you kindly remove your hands from Agent Myers' body?" Manning said, walking into the room with a file under his arm.

She smiled and said, "If it makes ye feel comfortable, Manning." She unwrapped her arms from her friend and sank into a chair. "Is that the file for this case?" Molly extended her hand and Manning handed it over without a word, which really confused and surprised the others.

Molly flipped the file open and scanned it quickly. "Johnny Boy, would ye mind finding Dr. Johann?" Myers nodded and vanished into the bookshelves. Molly snapped the file closed after a few moments. She leaned her head back against the chair, closing her eyes.

"Special Agent Smithson, are you alright?" Manning asked.

She didn't say anything until a tin machine clanked its way toward them from an aisle, Myers following behind. It resembled an old scuba suit, the helmet filled with a white smoky substance. They stopped in front of the group. "You vrang?" a German accent flowed from the suit.

Molly opened her eyes and looked at everyone. Liz and Hellboy were holding their children, Manning was looking nervous and loathing toward the freaks, Dr. Johann stood still, and Myers was looking at his friend with worry.

Molly leaned over and tapped the folder she'd set on the table. "This is nae the work of Morrigan, though it has her signature," she said.

Myers paled. "If it's not Morrigan, who is it?" he said, sounding a bit worried.

Molly met her friend's gaze with one of seriousness. "I donnae ken," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly slammed another agent onto the mat, the sound filling the air to join the faded ones given by his defeated predecessor. She scanned the area, taking in the motions. Money was being swapped on a lost bet, some of the men were watching her with lust, some of the women were watching her with anger at having the men's attention, and the other observers were truly interested in her fighting. She reached down and helped the young agent to his feet.

"Keep yer arms up and firm, lad," she said while helping him to a bench. "Work on yer balance and ye'll be fighting with the best of them." The man nodded and put an icepack on his shoulder. He had joined the many other wounded agents on the bench. The bench held the 6 men and the 2 women who had challenged Molly today. They'd all been beaten, but only received bruises on account of Molly being soft on them.

She'd been here three days and had already taken on 3 former Secret Service men, a fighting instructor from New York, 4 former Navy SEALS, and a collection of agents and spooks from all the Government branches that had heard of Molly's fighting. She'd taken out about 30 of them before they stopped asking her to fight.

She wasn't complaining, though. Anything to keep her out of the library and away from that tank. It reminded her too much of Nessie and how she couldn't see her while the big darling was sick. Not to mention that she felt someone was watching her as she scoured through the stacks and aisles of books. The damn thing ran back into the library far more than she had realized.

Molly turned on her heel after making sure the lad had an icepack for his bruise, and walked onto the mat. She'd insisted on it, seeing as no one here was use to her fighting yet. She stood on the same spot she'd vacated and waited for her next challenger. She was surprised to see a tall blue fish man standing on the mat, his big black eyes watching her. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue swim trunks and his feet and hands were webbed. She believe his species was called Icthyo sapiens, though ordinary people would have described him as a merman. She liked the word fish man, better.

Molly put on her gentle smile; the one she used to reassure nervous opponents, even if this one did not look nervous. "Are ye to be my next opponent?" she asked.

The fish man tilted his head to the side and blinked his eyes. "I am not here to fight you, Special Agent Smithson. I am here to just talk with you," he said. His voice was gentle and he spoke as if he had jumped out of a Victorian movie.

Molly tilted her own head to the side. "I donnae ken yer name, sir," she said.

He moved his head about, as if trying to see her in different lights or something. "My name is Abraham Sapien. I reside in the tank in the library."

Molly bowed, the motion looking very professional in her gi, and said, "I am pleased to meet ye, Abraham Sapien." She straightened. "But if ye arenae here to fight me, what are ye here for?"

"I thought you might require some assistance with tracking down the creature who is-" Molly leapt across the space between them and covered his mouth with her hand.

At his confused look, she smiled sweetly for the observers, and softly said, "Donnae ye think that we should talk someplace else?" Abraham got her meaning and nodded. Molly slipped her hand from his mouth and down to his elbow. "Shall we go to the library?" she said. "They should have what we need." She turned to everyone else and called out, "Ten minute break, guys." A couple people grumbled but nodded, just the same.

They left the gym, an aisle parting for them, and they continued until they reached the library. Once there, Molly closed the doors and pulled off her gi top to reveal a black tank top. She tossed her gi jacket onto a sofa and sat down in another chair. "It is nae wise to go around chatting up about a case that isnae even suppose to exists, Mr. Sapien."

"Abe," he said, picking up a book. "I would like to be called 'Abe', if you please."

Molly paused. "Abe," she said. "Are ye as honest as the president?"

Abe gave a small laugh and said, "I'd like to think so, but I would hardly be able to give an accurate and unbiased account of myself."

Molly chuckled and settled farther into the chair. "True," she said. She smiled. "I like ye, Abe. Ye're fun." His cheeks turned a shade darker. "But ye said ye wanted to assist me?"

Abe nodded. "I have acquainted myself with every book in the library and I believe I may be of valuable service to you, Special Agent Smithson."

Molly smirked slightly. "Call me 'Molly', Abe. 'Special Agent Smithson' is too much to say in one breath." She tilted her head back a bit and said, "How are ye with Gaelic Mythology? With this person, who has cleverly disguised their killing with those of Morrigan's; ye're going to have to know almost everything on the subject."

"Are you sure that Morrigan is not responsible for these killings?" Abe asked. "It looks very much like her modus operandi."

"It might look like her MO," Molly said, "But I ken Morrigan enough to ken when someone is framing her."

"Excuse me," Abe said, "but how can you know Morrigan? She is a goddess, no?"

Molly smiled. "Abe, many gods and goddesses are real. People may not think that, truly. They'll believe in a god or something to that extent, but verra few truly believe they will meet them on the street. Truth is, Abe, that gods and goddesses from every mythology are alive, real, and very solid. Morrigan and I are drinking buddies and close friends. I ken her style and I ken when someone is framing her." She chuckled. "Ye might like her, Abe."

"From what I have read, Morrigan is a strong, independent woman who is set on a 'warrior's path', I believe one book called it. She comes and collects the dead after announcing who will die. These killings have been horrific and extreme. In the tale of Cuchulainn, she came as a raven and sat on his shoulder after he had tied his entrails to a tree to keep him up right. Only then, did he die." Abe blinked is large eyes. "You say that she is being blamed by someone else. Do you have an idea of who this may be?"

Molly searched her memory of anything that may have been off the last time she'd met up with Morrigan. "She seemed perfectly fine," she mumbled. Then she paused. "It could have been Dagda."

"Who is Dagda?" Abe asked.

"He's the leader of the Tuatha Dé Danann." She saw the confused look on Abe's face. "Prince Nuada was a part of their group. Dagda was their leader and Morrigan is widely known to have slept with him. Might even be the father of her son, Mechi, though it's nae been proved. Gods rest his pur soul," she added the last with a sad shake of her head.

"What happened to him?" Abe asked.

Molly looked up, clearly getting her answer. Abe didn't know enough of Gaelic Mythology. "He was killed by Mac Cecht. Mechi had three hearts inside him, each with a serpent in it, and each that could have destroyed Ireland. Mac Cecht spread Mechi's ashes over the River Barrow. Near killed Morrigan when when she heard the news."

"Could this Mac Cecht have framed Morrigan?" Abe asked. "If he was the one to kill her son, it only seems logical that he may have framed her so someone like us could hunt her down."

Molly shook her head. "Mac Cecht wasnae a god. He was a king who died by the hands of Éremón, the first king of Ireland. They're both dead. No way they are responsible for this."

Abe gave a sound that was close to a sigh. "Gaelic Mythology is very confusing," he said.

Molly gave a small laugh. "Every mythology is confusing, Abe. It takes a while just to pronounce the names right."

"But Greek Mythology is easy to remember."

Molly laughed again. "Of course. All ye have to remember is that Zeus can't keep it in his toga, Hera's a jealous cow, Aphrodite is a whore, Apollo is a player, Artemis is his twin and a stuck up hunter, Hades hates his brothers but loves his wife that he kidnapped, Poseidon is a decent god, though easily pissed off; and ye should nae ever get on the bad side of the gods." She pointed a finger at nothing in particular. "That, my dear friend, is easy. Gaelic is more turn around. Requires more study. Study," she said, standing up from her seat, "that you need to complete by tomorrow."

She looked at her watch and then sighed. "I've got five other competitors left to fight. Tomorrow, we start on suspects." She turned to Abe and smiled as she pulled on her gi. "I suggest ye try _Mythology. The Illustrated Anthology of World Myth and Storytelling_. I believe it was edited by c. Scott Littletan. It should prove useful. Have fun, Abe." She turned and walked out of the room with a casual wave behind her.

**AN: I would like to point out that the names in this story are spelled correctly, though a few accents may be missing. These names are very hard to type, write, and say, so this is a fair warning to all readers. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Molly leaned against a pillar in the church, staring over the few people still kneeling in the pews. They prayed for miracles from ones that they believed they would never see. From ones that they would blindly follow without a word. Molly had never liked that concept. It was why she was never popular with the gods and goddesses of any mythology.

"This is an ironic meeting place, Molly," a gentle voice said.

Molly smiled slightly without turning around to see her visitor. "Thought ye might get a kick out of it," she said.

"I'm happy to see you are still considerate enough to humor me." A tall woman stepped next to her. Her jet black hair sat on her shoulders, waving around her pale, smooth face. Her eyes were dark and held the souls of the people she'd collected that afternoon, though it only looked like milky mist to a casual observer. "Even when someone is framing me for these gruesome murders."

Molly shrugged. "You and the Catholic church might argue," she said, looking up at her old friend. "But I ken ye well enough to spot a forger. I just donnae ken who it is, though Dagda is an option."

Morrigan chuckled. "Dagda and I are more than satisfied with each other, Molly." Her knowing smile faded a bit. "But I've got some leads of my own."

"Please let them be better than what Abe came up with," Molly said to lighten the mood a bit for the normal observer. "He actually thought that Mac Cecht and Eremon were suspects."

Morrigan gave a week laugh. It was funny, from their standpoint, but it still left an aching in Morrigan's heart when the topic of her son was brought up. She rubbed her cheeks and said, "So, this person you're working with, he's a newbie?"

Molly nodded. "The worst. He's got a library that could put anyone to shame, and reads multiple books. But the only thing he has to say about Mythology, is that Greek is easier to remember."

Morrigan chuckled. "That's because those gods are too simple. Not like us Gaelic gods." She tilted her head to the side. "But you like him?"

Molly shrugged. "He's interesting, I'll give him that much. And he's cute, for an Icthyo sapien."

"They're still around? Surprising," the goddess said. She shifted a bit, drawing her dark shawl around her shoulders. "How's Myers?" she asked.

Molly could see that the goddess didn't want to get to the main point just yet. Molly wouldn't either, if she had been blamed for numerous gruesome murders and had most of her contacts cut off. Because Molly was mortal, and could be claimed as a charge of Morrigan, there was no need to cut her off from her 'patron'.

She smiled. "Johnny Boy's back from the Wintery tundra. I'm sure he's glad he's home, now. Been too long since I saw my friend. And it's nice that we'll be working together on the same case."

Morrigan sighed. "Mine," she said. Molly only nodded. "I think it may be Neit."

Molly started but quickly covered it up. "Yer sometimes husband?" she asked in a hushed voice. "But he's dead. Died at Mag Tuired."

Morrigan nodded. "I thought so too. But I have reason to believe he's alive."

"What reason?" Molly asked.

Morrigan shook her head and sighed. "Unfortunately, It's only a gut feeling. But I'm the goddess of death and war. I know when one of my own kind is up to something." She met Molly's gaze. "Will you look into it?"

Molly stared into her friend's gaze and sighed. "It's a lead," she said. "I have to follow it where it leads me." She patted Morrigan's arm in comfort. "I'll try my best, Morrigan. But I promise ye nothing."

Morrigan nodded. "I understand. Just try." With that, she turned and walked out of the church.

Molly stayed a few more minutes, watching the congregation move in and out. These people came because of faith in their god. If Molly didn't sort this out...She ran a hand over her face. She hadn't slept in quite a while. What she needed was a hot bath and a nice hot cup of peppermint and heather tea. Thank god for her UK blood.

She turned and walked out of the church to find Myers standing by the car. He had a crossword puzzle in his hand and looked up as she neared. "What's a five letter word for someone who's taken a case that has so many twist and turns in the beginning, that they don't know where to start?" he asked cheekily.

Molly looked over the street, but saw not dark shawl. "Chump," she said, sliding into the car. Myers got in and drove them back to HQ.


	5. Chapter 5

The doors to the library opened wide and Molly walked in. She'd changed into a pair of high heeled boots, a denim skirt, and a black turtle neck for her meeting with Morrigan and had decided to head straight to the library without changing into her usual library attire of jeans and a tee shirt. She quickly took her leather jacket off and threw it onto the sofa that had she'd become accustomed of claiming as hers. Abe looked around from the large book he was flipping through.

"Alright," she said, clapping her hands together. "Let's review what the murders look like, aye? And why they have Morrigan's style."

Abe picked placed his hand on a pile of papers and spread them out. Molly came over and leaned on the table, looking at the photographs. They were all men, some tied up, some lying on the ground, but all of them in pieces and clean. "Every person in these photos was a victim," he started out, pointing to the photos. "Their body parts are in pieces, almost chunks, but clean of all blood. There have also been raven feathers at each site. From what I have read of Morrigan, she cleans the bodies of the dead. The tying upright of the corpse, however, only pertains to a the story of Cuchulainn, where he tied himself upright to face his enemies. It took him three days to die and then, only when Morrigan, in the shape of a crow, came and perched on his shoulder.

"The outside world thinks these are the workings of a serial killer. And they would be correct, if not for the fact that there is no blood, there seems to be no struggle, and there is nothing there to analyze. In plain words, it looks like these men were healthy and then just died, falling as they are shown here. It is beyond strange, but it looks like Morrigan."

Molly looked up at Abe and found him watching her. She smiled. "Ye are verra wise, Abe," she said.

She paused a moment, caught in her own thoughts as she let her eyes mist over a bit. Would it be wise to take Abe into her confidence in meeting Morrigan? She was a dear friend, and innocent, thought it was against protocol to talk to the 'murderer' without certain requirements. If Manning found out, it wouldn't matter how important she as to the Bureau. She'd find herself charged, convicted, sent back to Scotland, and landed in prison. And that was just with the mortals. She didn't even want to question what would happen to her if the gods found out.

She shuddered at the thought, but Abe thought it was something else. "Are you alright?" he asked. He reached out a hand, but Molly pulled back. She'd read his profile on the way back from the church, so she knew what those knobs on his palm could do. They would read her thoughts. She didn't need that right now. Not with what she was thinking.

Molly smiled softly. "Yes, I'm fine," she turned back to the books he had open and ran a finger down one of the pages. "Abe," she said after a while.

"Yes?" he said.

She looked up and said, "I'm going to go talk to Nessie. While I'm gone, would ye mind looking up the god Neit. Read up on him. He's a suspect, though he might nae be for much longer. He's suppose to be dead."

Abe gave her a confused look, or what could be considered a confused look, but nodded. "You are the expert," he said. He turned and resumed scanning the books.

Molly watched him for a moment more before leaving. She walked down to an elevator and waited for the doors to open. Once that was done, she stepped into the lift and placed her thumb on the scanner after pushing her floor. Another few seconds ticked by as the lift descended to a lower level. Once it stopped, and the door had opened, Molly walked out and opened a door on her left. It lead into a locker room, where she changed into a one piece bathing suit.

She walked out of the room after storing her clothes into a cubby, and continued down a corridor. She stopped at number 32 and opened it. She walked in and was assaulted by the smell of fresh water. Molly smiled at the large pool, big enough to hold 17 humpback whales, but housed only one of the creatures that meant the world to her.

She sat on the edge and called out, "Nessie! I've come to see ye. Are ye well?"

A soft roar answered her. Molly took that as a yes and waited for Nessie to raise her head. A shadow slowly darkened the surface until a triangular head popped up from the water, its whiskers moving from the snort the creature's large muzzle gave at seeing its friend. Nessie swam over and nudged Molly's chest forceful enough to knock her over.

Molly laughed and let the creature nest its head on her lap. She patted the dark grey skin gently. "Have ye miss me, lass? I've missed ye terribly," Molly said. The creature made a noise between a pur and a roar as it closed its eyes. Nessie loved being petted. And with her lovable 'monster' happy, Molly turned her thoughts to her newest assistant.

Abe was a remarkable person, or fish man, as the case may be. He didn't gripe about the assignments she gave him, as her students and other assistants were known to do. He was polite to her, acting as a court gentleman, but could bottom line when asked. His appearance didn't put her off, as she was use to Nessie's looks all the time. But, even though he looked like a literal personified zebra fish, he was more man than amphibian. And Molly was starting to like him more and more.

Nessie opened an eye and gave a soft whine. Unfortunately, because of the largeness of the room, it sounded louder and bounced off the tiles and ceiling. Molly smiled and scratched above a hole on Nessie's head. Molly always guessed these were Nessie's ears.

"I'm fine, lass," Molly cued to the creature. "I'm better when my big, strong, bonny lass is here." She gave Nessie a hug around her large muzzle.

The creature moved back, taking Molly with her, still holding on the the muzzle; and twisted her head so Molly sat on her back. Nessie had a largely arched back, as was true to some drawings of her, and had flippers that looked like a tortoise. But, unlike the drawings, Nessie had spikes along her spine, great for holding onto for when she gave rides.

Nessie dipped down under the water and Molly quickly held her breath as she went under. The water rushed over Molly's skin and cooled her body. Nessie dipped, turned, and swam around her temporary home, giving her Scottish friend a ride that was similar to a mechanical bull. Only this was playful and fun. Molly held onto the spikes and tapped one when she felt her lungs begin to burn for air.

The creature roared and rose toward the surface. They broke the water enough for Molly to catch her breath. Nessie stayed still as Molly dragged in more breath, before slowly lowering herself back into the water. Molly slipped from Nessie's back and freely swam around the water. She let her cares and worries slip away as the water lapped against her floating form. This act was better than meditation, and more soothing. And, in this state, Molly could listen to the sounds of Nessie swimming around.

There was the steady motion of her flippers moving in the water. It was accompanied by the sound of the big darling's heart beating. Mix in the vibrations of her tail moving around, and Nessie was a one creature soothing orchestra. Molly let the sound wash over her and she imaged herself back in Scotland. Where she had once just had to worry about people discovering Nessie and the passage to the-

A second sound pulled Molly out of her thoughts, but she didn't open her eyes. The newer sounds had messed up Nessie's, but they weren't too dissimilar. The water moved around Molly, so it was something in the water. Something small, it sounded like, and moving fast toward her. Molly snapped her eyes open and nearly screamed as she saw a pair of large black eyes staring at her.

She lost her balance and sank under the surface before resurfacing. She smoothed her hair back and glanced at Abe. He blinked while treading water. Molly paled for a moment. "Did ye ask Nessie to come in?" she asked hurriedly.

Abe looked stunned. "I was not aware-"

He didn't get to finish, because the water behind him started to darken. He turned around just in time to see Nessie rise out of the water with a snarl on her lips. Her large white teeth were showing and a deadly growl was directed right at the fish man.

Molly swam in front of Abe and said, "Nessie! Down. This is a friend, not food."

The creature snorted and lowered herself until only the top of her head was above water. Her beady little eyes never left Abe. Molly turned back to Abe once she was sure the creature wouldn't attack, and said, "This is Nessie's place. Ye have to ask permission from her before getting in."

Abe formed his lips into an 'O' before looking over at Nessie. "My deepest apologies, ma'am," he said. "I only saw Molly in the water and assumed that no one else was here. I humbly ask your pardon." He gave a small bow and waited for the creature's response.

Nessie studied Abe a bit longer. So long, in fact, that Molly had begun worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Nessie didn't take to everyone and the few that she did, she stayed loyal to forever. Slowly, Nessie moved forward and sniffed. Once getting Abe's scent, she poked his chest with her muzzle. He looked confused for a moment before Molly said, "Pet her." He reached out and gently patted her head.

She purred and then licked Abe's face. Molly laughed and said, "She likes ye."

As if agreeing, Nessie nodded and sank back into the water to swim away. She usually liked the bottom because of the warmth. Molly sighed and turned to Abe. He was still marveling over having just met, and been accepted, by the one and only Loch Ness Monster.

She smiled and said, "She'll be loyal to ye from now on, Abe. Nessie doesnae take to just anyone."

"I am flattered," he said. "But I came here to tell you that there may be reason to doubt that he is not dead. I have looked over every book that mentions him. All it says is that he's the god of battle and he was married to Nemain and Morrigan, though there is doubt that the two women are not one."

Molly sighed. "I was afraid of that," she said, swimming over to the side and holding on to it as she thought out loud. "Morrigan married him so it would keep the other gods off balance so they wouldnae get wise to her affair with Dagda, the father of the gods. Although Dagda was already married, Morrigan slept with him and gave him battle plans. After this event, she continued seeing Dagda, becoming one of his wives, and probably birthing his child, but that can nae be proven. Neit was nae jealous of this fact, so I believe, but it cannae be ruled out either."

She sighed again, taking in breath from her long tangent. She looked over at Abe and noticed that he'd been following her quick story. "Then Neit is a suspect, then, yes?" he asked.

Molly nodded. "Aye. That, he is. But if we're going to include all of her lovers and her lovers lovers..." She ran a hand over her face. "I better start making ourselves some Irish Coffee. It's gonna be a long night."

**AN: Dear Readers, I am sorry if it is hard to follow this mythology. There are over 300 known deities in Gaelic Mythology, and multiple others that have not been discovered. Remembering all of this is a chore, but fun to know. Feel free to reread the mythological information as much as you need to to understand it. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Abe looked up from the deep green leather bound book in his hands as he heard a groan from the other side of the library. He scanned the area for the sound before settling on Molly Smithson, who was currently rubbing her face with her long fingers in frustration. He was tempted to laugh at her disheveled hair from where she'd run her irritated fingers through over the last few hours, but wisely held his tongue. It was impolite to tease women about their appearances so shortly after meeting them.

"Are you alright, Molly?" he asked, walking over.

She looked up and he almost stopped in his tracks. Her dark green eyes, darker than the volume in his hand, stared back at him. They were clouded with much wanted sleep and were half massed. It might have looked unflattering on someone else, but on her, it boarder lined a 'Come hither' look.

"I cannae believe Morrigan had so much drama," she said, her Scottish bur rolling off her tongue and deepening her voice. "She could fill a prime-time drama serial."

Abe titled his head to the side. "A what?" he asked.

Molly chuckled and said, "A prime-time drama serial. Ye Americans call them soap operas, I believe." She rested her chin on her folded hands and glared at the books in front of her as if they had offended her in some great way. "I ken all this, but to really sit down and look at it on paper...I never kenned that being her friend would put all this on my shoulders."

"Then you shouldn't have become her friend," said a man who suddenly appeared beside Molly. She squeaked and fell off the library chair, landing on her bum and staring up at the man. "Though I must say she is very good in bed."

The man was tall, a little bit taller than Abe, and had dark brown hair falling to his shoulders. He wore a white tunic that barely hit his knees, and carried a large club at his waist. He was smiling as if popping up in people's homes unannounced was normal. Abe was only confused for a second as to who he was before Molly said, "Well, I wouldnae ken that, Dagda. I donnae swing that way."

The man laughed as Abe stared. This was Dagda? Husband and lover to Morrigan, and Father of the gods? You could have fooled him.

Molly got to her feet and glared. "What are ye doing here, Dagda?" she said.

The man gave something that resembled a pout. "Can't I look in on my favorite person without having a catch?" he asked.

Abe watched Molly fold her arms and toss her hair out of her eyes defiantly. "Nae," she said. "Gods always have a reason for doing something." In her stance, and with her spirit, Abe felt a little bit of pride in her. He didn't know why, though. He'd only just met the woman, but he'd felt some sort of kinship with her through their love of knowledge.

Dagda sighed and said, "I'm wounded, Molly. I just wanted-"

"To check up on the case and see if I have any suspects," Molly said, finishing his sentence. She shook her head. "Ye are nae privy to that information. I am a third party of a Gods matter, and none of the gods can question my investigation." She snorted slightly. "Especially after I had to sort out that mater of Cuchulain and Morrigan and force her to let him die. And, while we're on the subject, how is it that I'm the one that gets stuck with all of Morrigan's problems?" She glared at the god, but he only laughed.

He reached out and grabbed her neck, tightening his hold. Abe moved forward, but Dagda speared him with a glare. "Don't move, Ithyo Sapien. This is not a matter for your kind." Abe felt his body become stiff and unmoving.

Dagda returned to Molly's face. She hadn't moved a muscle and looked cool and collected. "Danu might given you your powers and gave you the position of what you have in our world, but I have assigned you Morrigan's caretaker. If need be, I will petition Danu for the removal of everything you hold dear. I have this right."

"Ye have the right, aye," she said calmly. "But Danu makes the final call. And she will agree with the laws. There is a first party, Morrigan, and a second party of whom I donnae ken. I am the third party. By Gods' Law, I am the one to investigate this matter and I alone will be the one to divulge my findings and punishment to the one. On my own time. And nae to someone who wishes a list of suspects for their own justice." She smiled. "Ye have no right there, god. Find yer wife and comfort her. Show yer support to the other gods, for I will nae help ye here."

Dagda growled, his face becoming contorted with anger, but he dropped his hand as if it had been burned. "This is not over, Molly. I will find out who did this to my wife, and I shall kill them."

Molly nodded. "I understand, god. But I cannae help ye with yer revenge." She lowered her arms and said, "Try and find out anything ye can on yer side. I cannae help ye, but ye can help me. I ask that ye find a list of suspects. I have nae been on the gods' domain in near 3 centuries. Ye must be my eyes as I am here on this earth." She reached out and patted Dagda's strong shoulder. "Can ye do that, Dagda? I want to clear this up as much as ye do."

He looked sullen, but nodded as if he were a child that had been reprimanded for a fight and made to apologize to his opponent. "Yes," he said. He looked up and finally spotted Abe again. "Is this your new assistant?" he asked, trying to save face a bit.

Molly nodded. "This is Abe. He's helping me," she said. She then shifted a bit. "Nessie likes him."

This got Dagda's attention. He looked at Abe a bit more closely, now, and nodded. "Special one," he said almost to himself.

Molly nodded and looked up sharply as someone pounded on the library door. She looked at Dagda. "Go, Dagda. Can't have too many people knowing about the Gods before their ready." Dagda rolled his eyes, returning to the behavior he'd shown before his darker side, and vanished without a sound.

Abe could suddenly move again and took a breath in. Molly sank back onto the chair and waved her hand. The door opened and Hellboy came in. He looked tired and, even if his skin had been darker than it was now, you could have seen the dark circles under his eyes.

"Ye alright?" Molly asked.

Hellboy shook his head. "Who knew raising kids could be so tiring?" he asked. "I'm about ready to drop. Can I crash here for a while?"

Molly smiled sympathetically and waved her hand at a large couch. The books and papers that had cluttered it, now rose into the air and settled themselves into neat piles on the floor. Hellboy sent a gratifying smile at her before laying down and falling asleep almost instantly.

Abe walked over and took the blanket off the back, spreading it over his friend. Once that was done, he turned to Molly, but she was already back to looking over some books. He walked over and said, "I think you have some explaining to do, Molly."

She looked up and nodded. "I do, but nae tonight. I think we've had too much excitement for one day." She stood up and stretched. "Hellboy's got the right idea. I'm hitting the sack. Goodnight, Abe."

Molly turned and walked toward the doors. Abe couldn't help but watch her go and observe her swaying backside. He watched it float out of sight and sighed at its loss.

"I saw that," Hellboy mumbled from the couch.

Abe jumped a bit and looked over at his friend, who wasn't as asleep as he'd thought. Abe swatted at Hellboy's shoes and said, "Go to sleep. You'll need it." Hellboy grumbled and truly fell asleep this time.

Abe walked toward the tank and up the circular staircase leading to the top. He dived in and sighed in contentment at he cool feel of the water running over his dried skin and into his parched gills. He'd worked longer than he had expected, and was ready for a good nights rest. He closed his eyes and let his mind fall into nonsense dreaming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked this story. I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I had to start classes and Economics is...interesting to say the least. Well, I hope you like this chapter.**

Abe walked down the hallway. He'd woken early and, after having his breakfast of rotten eggs, had gone out in search for Molly. He was curious about the transaction yesterday. From what he had heard, it sounded like the case they were working, was in connection with a God law of some sort? It was very confusing and had been nagging him all day. Now, he was going to get some answers.

He approached the door that he knew to be Molly's and paused with his hand half raised to knock. Music was coming from the other side. And...was that someone else singing to the words? Abe pushed the door open and looked in. He smiled to himself at what he saw.

Molly had her hairbrush in her hands and she was rocking out to the song coming from a set of speakers. "Cause, baby, ye're a firework! Come on show them what ye're worth. Make 'em go oh, oh, oh as ye shoot across the sky-y-y. Baby, ye're a firework! Come on, let yer colors burst! Make 'em go oh, oh, oh. Ye're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own!" She sang into the hairbrush, her Scottish brogue making the song sound off, and was dancing around her room as if she were a teenager.

Abe chuckled and Molly turned quickly, falling over her feet. "Abe," she said, turning red. She reached for a black remote and put the song on mute. "Uh, what do ye need?" she asked.

He smiled. "I came to ask you about the incident yesterday, but was greatly entertained by your performance just a few moments ago. What is that interesting song?"

Molly said, "That was 'Firework' by Katy Perry. She's an American singer. I like her music."

"I saw," Abe said. He cleared his throat. "Now, what is this God law that you and Dagda mentioned yesterday?"

Molly sighed and said, "Ye might want to sit down for this. It's going to take a while to explain." She motioned to a chair and Abe sat, crossing one leg over the other. Molly sat down on her bed and started brushing her hair. "The Irish God's donnae have a system like the Greek gods, where the matter of something great like, oh, say a goddess being accused of mass murdering without a good cause; can be traded up to the highest command. Nay, they have a law system that only they ken about. It must consist of at least three parties. The first is the accused; Morrigan, in this case. The second is the one who is truly guilty. The third is the investigator, the one to find out who is to fill the second party. With me so far?" she asked.

Abe slowly nodded. "So you are the third party. The one who is assigned this case," he said.

Molly nodded, leaning over the side of her bed to pull her hair into a high pony tail. "Aye. Now, the third party, me, is allowed to question any person or god they think may be valued in the investigation. I, and people like me, are a sort of police for the Gods. The third party puts together a case to be presented to a court, just like any other investigator. The only tricky part, is putting together a case that cannae be blasted through by a demon."

Abe blinked. He'd been half listening, mostly ogling the view up Molly's shirt, and, though he wasn't as shamed as he had expected, he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. "Excuse me, Molly. Did you say 'demon'?"

She nodded, sitting up. She crossed her legs and said, "Of course. These demons use to be lawyers. And damned good ones, too. The court and hearing is called a Tribunal. If a god or goddess should be found guilty of whatever they're being accused of..." Molly paused and shivered. Abe noticed her hands curled around her ankles where they rested. "Let's just say, it isnae pleasant. I ken. I've had to pass my judgement with my verdicts, many a time."

The way she shivered, it spoke volumes. She had probably seen, and passed, multiple...what ever happened when a god or goddess was found guilty of a crime. He cleared his throat in the tense silence, causing Molly to look up quickly. "So, we just have to form a case that can withstand an onslaught of demon lawyers," he summarized. "That doesn't sound so bad."

Molly nodded. "Aye. It's an easy task. The only problem is dealing with all of the gods and goddesses that want to make ye dead."

"What?" Abe asked. Had she just said that gods wanted her dead?

She nodded. "With every case, I have learned, there are gods and goddesses who hate yer client. They want them dead and will do anything to get them that way when an opportunity like this arrives. Mostly, they hide evidence. But, with Morrigan, and with all the toes she'd treaded on in the past millennium, I've had my fair share of death threats, assassination attempts, and near death experiences."

Abe stared at her. How could she say that so cooly? "If you are in this kind of danger, why do you continue with the job of investigator?" he asked.

Molly smiled. "Ye're worried about me," she said, as if it were a rare treat. She got up and leaned forward. She lightly kissed his lips, a fleeting brush of the lips. Abe was still, not sure if it had really happened. Molly pulled back and said, "It's nice that ye care, Abe. But I've dealt with this for many centuries. The gods gave me my powers and, with them, responsibilities. I have survived for so long...but never have I had someone care about me like ye have. Thanks."

She took his hand and pulled him out of the chair. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm famished." She said it with a smile and Abe wondered if his heartbeat would return to normal anytime soon. Or if he actually wanted it to.


	8. Chapter 8

Abe and Molly walked into the kitchen specially designed to cook for Hellboy, and found an exhausted looking Liz nursing a cup of hot coffee. Her children were lying in their little carriers, crying out for attention. Liz looked up and smiled. "Morning," she grumbled.

"You look terrible, Liz," Abe said.

"I haven't been able to get a solid hours sleep. Amelie and Oliver have been keeping me up half the night. Hellboy ran somewhere last night, leaving me to handle the two."

Abe put an understanding hand on Liz's shoulder. It was hard to handle children.

"Ye're a bonny lass. Huh?"

Abe and Liz looked up to see Molly rocking the little girl, who had quieted down and was now falling asleep. She slowly set the child down and picked up the boy. "And ye're a bonny lad, aye? Giving yer mum a hard time, are ye?" She rocked the boy and, once he was quiet, she set him back in his seat.

Abe stared. "That was..."

"Amazing," Liz said. "How did you do that?"

Molly lowered her voice so as not to wake the little ones. "I love children. I've taken care of and trained a few of the best students from the time they were wee bairns."

Liz looked Molly over slowly. "You don't look that old."

Molly laughed as she pulled out a bowl and some cereal. She poured some milk and said, "I am older than I look, Liz. Donnae worry about lack of sleep. You'll get it back when they're married with families of their own."

Liz groaned and lowered her head onto the counter. "If I had known children were going to be this difficult to raise-"

"Ye would have had them anyway," Molly said, getting a spoon out of the drawer. She leaned forward and met Liz's gaze. "They're a blessing, Liz. They'll drive ye crazy and disobey yer orders, driving ye mad...But it's worth it to see their faces when they flip their first opponent over their shoulders. Or when they can perform their first weapon's kata without yer help." Molly sighed wistfully. "Ye're so proud of them in that moment."

Liz sat up, leaning on her palm. "You really love children, don't you?" she asked.

Molly blushed. "Aye," she said softly.

Liz leaned forward and said, "So many children do you want?"

Abe saw Molly dart a quick glance at him and then returned to her cereal. "I donnae ken. I'd like to be married first, ye ken?" she said. She looked up and gave a small smile. "I'm old fashioned. At least with marriage."

Hellboy snorted as he walked in, massaging his neck muscles. "Yeah. You can take care of yourself in a fight," he said.

Molly rolled her eyes and went back to her cereal. She finished it quickly and put the dishes in the sink, all the while, enjoying the show of Liz scolding Hellboy for leaving her with the kids last night. Molly looked over and saw that Abe was also enjoying the argument.

Molly smiled and walked up to the fighting couple. "Hellboy, Liz," she said. "Let me watch the bairns for a while. Ye two need some rest." She picked up Amelie and motioned for Abe to pick up Oliver.

The fish man picked the child up. He held him awkwardly at arms length and at an angle. Molly laughed and showed Abe how to hold a child. He copied her and Oliver went back to sleep, curling into the crook of Abe's arms. Molly nodded approvingly. She turned to the parents and said, "Go sleep. Ye'll tear out each other's throats by the end of the day." She turned to Abe. "Come on. Let's get to work."

She walked out of the kitchen and Abe followed. Abe watched Molly as cued at the child in her arms. "You're very good with children," he said. "How many children have you actually raised?"

Molly smiled up at him and said, "Well, I raised about five God bairn per century. So...maybe around 400 or so."

Abe's mouth dropped open. "400 children?" he said, astonished.

Molly nodded. "I received them when they were old enough to be parted from their parents, and raised them to adulthood. Sometimes, they came to me one after another." She chuckled. "One time, I got stuck with all five at once."

Abe tilted his head to the side and blinked. "Why only five?"

She shrugged. "Donnae really ken. Some God rule that I donnae understand." Molly shook her head. "Have to wonder how their minds work...but I donnae want to run myself into the ground."

Abe chuckled.

They entered the library and found the last thing they'd expected to find.

The person turned around and smiled softly. "Hello, Molly."

Molly stared and blinked. "What are ye doing here," she said. "Moriggan?"

**Yeah. Plot twist. How cool is that?**

**If any of you have read the Morganville Vampire series, you understand where the kids' names came from. Just a fun fact. I hope you liked the chapter. Story alerts are flattering, Reviews would make me, and my writing muse [his name is Bob, the imaginary gerbil :)], very happy. Please don't make Bob sad. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews. You made Bob very happy. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been so long.**

Morrigan smiled. She was wearing a long black dress with a low neckline, tight sleeves, and a flowing skirt. Her black hair was pulled into a loose plait and an emerald pendant hung around her neck. The goddess smiled and walked forward, her arms open. She hugged Molly and said, "I came by to to help. You can ask anything of me and I'll help." She pulled back, becoming serious. "I understand that Dagda came to see you?"

Molly nodded, walking past her. She set Amelie on the sofa and let her sleep. "Aye, he did. He's worried about ye." She turned to Morrigan. "But ye're here, now. Were ye followed?"

Morrigan snorted gently. "What do you take me for, Molly? I've done this enough times to lose any tails. I'm here and no one knows. Not even Dagda."

Molly shrugged. "Then ye should be safe here," she said. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she met Morrigan's gaze. "But if ye harm any other agent, person, creature, wether directly, or indirectly, I will cast ye out to the wolves. I donnae care if I was assigned to yer case; I have the right to drop it whenever I please. And that willnae look bonny to any of the others. Are we understood?"

Morrigan nodded slowly. "Yes," she said.

Molly nodded her head once. "Good," she said and walked over to Abe. She lifted Oliver out of his arms and smiled at the child. Abe walked over to a shelf and started scanning the titles.

"You're different," Morrigan said slowly. "You're more...loyal. And not to the gods."

The redhead turned and said, "I've made good friends. They're nice and good people. I donnae want them harmed." Her green gaze traveled to Abe, who was reaching up for a book. "I couldnae live with myself if I let anything bad happen to them."

Morrigan looked at Abe, then to her friend. "You love him," she said.

Molly blushed and rocked Oliver when he began to whine. "Nae," she said. "Abe is only my assistant."

The goddess gave her a look of disbelief. She leaned against the table that Molly had moved to stand over, and leaned forward. "Have you fought him yet?" she asked. "I've heard that Nessie likes him...but can he beat you?"

Molly shook her head. "Nae. I have nae fought him yet. I willnae, anyways. We are friends."

"But if you fight and he wins," Morrigan said, smiling. "You know what that means, right? It means that you have found your soul mate."

Molly forced a chuckle. "Ye ken I donnae believe that. Tis just some lie the gods tell all Guardians so they will never lose."

"Wouldn't you like to settle down? You've taken care of a number of children, but you've never had a real family." Morrigan placed a hand on her Guardian's shoulder. "Maybe you should think about it."

Molly turned to Morrigan and smiled. "If I were to settle down, Morrigan, the gods would be down a Guardian. Guardians cannae have a family. It makes them a liability." She shook her head and set Oliver down next to his sister. The two cuddled close to each other and fell asleep. Molly sighed at the sight.

Morrigan came up behind Molly and said, "But-"

The Scot turned and said, "Let us just concentrate on finding out who wants ye blamed, Morrigan. That's the job." She turned back to the table. "We're nae here to discuss my personal life."

Morrigan gave a small mischievous smile before making it vanish. She gracefully sank onto a chair and folded her hands in her lap. Her back was straight and Molly saw the calculating glint in the goddess's eyes. "I did not murder those people," she said.

Molly nodded. "I ken. They look like ye committed them, but I ken that they are nae yer doing."

Morrigan nodded her head once. "They started two months ago. The connection was made to me right away," she said. She sounded as if she were giving a statement. It was the basic equivillant, though.

"Who made the connection?" Molly asked.

"Sequana, goddess of the Seine. Though she is a Gaulish river deity, she has been envious of my powers and my territory. That is my opinion. In they eyes of the gods, though, she is a visitor from other lands. She planted the seed of doubt. There have been rumors that she has been petitioning the Danu for my position."

"Can she do that?" Abe asked, joining them.

Molly jumped slightly at his quiet approach. "Aye, she can do that," she answered. "Sequana is technically Gaul, or French; but, if she petitions Danu, it is quite possible, with the other gods and goddesses behind her, that she can replace Morrigan as the goddess of battle, strife, and the dead."

"Why would she covet such a position?" Abe asked. "And is that motive enough to frame Morrigan for murders?"

"Morrigan, as said goddess, has the power to manipulate the dead, determine who's side in a battle will win, and much more. It is great power. Anyone would kill for it," Molly said. "It's the third most important position for a being."

"What are the first two?" Abe asked.

"Danu's and Dagda's positions. Danu is head. Dadga's kind of second in command. Both are powerful. Nae gods ye want to cross." Molly turned back to Morrigan. "Did Sequana only make the connection, or did she also accuse you?"

Morrigan shook her head. "She made the connection, but I'm sure she was working with Neit."

Molly ran a hand over her face, resting it on her neck. "Neit died centuries ago, Morrigan," she said. "How could he be working with Sequana?"

Morrigan sighed. "Molly," she said, a little frustrated. "I was his wife for some time. I know when he's back."

"Why would he want to do this to ye, then?"

Morrigan shrugged. "I don't know. Isn't that your line of work? Figuring out why Neit and Sequana are working together is what you do. Not me."

Abe spoke up. "Did your ex husband ever have illicit relations with Sequana?" he asked.

The goddess looked as if she wanted to laugh. "'Illicit relations'?" she said. "Molly, where did you find this guy?"

Molly gritted her teeth, not at all happy that Morrigan was making fun of Abe. "That is nae what ye are here for, Morrigan. Just answer the question."

Morrigan calmed herself. "As far as I knew, Neit didn't have an affair when we were together. I did, mind you. It's written in the books. But Neit was loyal. He could have, but it would have had to be kept so secret that even Danu didn't know."

"Does Sequana have that kind of power?" Abe asked.

Molly and Morrigan exchanged a look. "It's possible," Morrigan said.

"Aye," Molly said. "Gaulish gods and goddesses are something that the Gaelic do nae associate with as much as they'd like. If we donnae ken the limit of their powers...it's verra possible that an affair could have happened." She hung her head. "It's also possible that Sequana brought Neit back from his death. Damn," she said, stomping her foot so as not to wake the children. "That means that this just crossed over from a local trial...to a Major Tribunal Order."

Abe saw the upset looks on the women and dared to ask that question. "What does that mean?"

Morrigan didn't answer, but Molly spoke up. She was angry. "It means that this case will have to be presented, and ruled over, by every Mythological god and goddess that exists. Every powerful being will be in the same place to pass judgement...and the sentencing is never pretty."

Abe was almost afraid to ask, but he had to to understand the severity of the situation. "What happens for a sentencing?"

Morrigan shuddered. "The guilty party is sentenced to the darkest, hottest, and worst parts of Hell. There, they are torn apart by the souls, their souls shattered to bits, and then healed completely so that it may continue every day until the end of time. Sometimes, the gods of the underworld will come and..." she trailed off in a haunted voice. "It's called Requitation."

Molly shuddered and closed her eyes as the word fell from Morrigan's lips. Abe reached out and wrapped her in his arms as he saw the pain cross her face. Even from just hearing Morrigan's explanation ran a shiver up his spine. The gods were ruthless...and having every god there for the trial? It was going to be hell, no pun intended.

Molly turned into his embrace for a moment before looking to Morrigan. "I've asked Dagda to have a list of suspects. I'll interrogate Sequana later. Right now, find an extra room and sleep. Ye donnae look so good."

Morrigan nodded and left, back straight and head high. She left as if she weren't in the least bit tired. But Molly knew when Morrigan needed sleep. When the doors closed behind Morrigan, Molly looked up at Abe. "This changes things," she said, not moving from his arms.

"We have to present this to the Major Tribunal Order," he said. "I don't know what will be needed, but you can count on me to help."

Molly smiled. "Ye're so kind, Abe," she said. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "It's all so frustrating. The work, the fighting...it wears ye down." She looked back up at him, her smile matching her eyes. "Ye're the first person in two thousand years that has treated me like this. Thank ye."

Abe stared into her shamrock eyes and leaned forward. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. There was not passion...just honesty and understanding. It didn't last long, either. But, when they pulled back, they were both smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Molly looked up from the letter she'd received, notifying her of the Major Tribunal Order's date in two weeks, and blushed when she saw Abe reaching for a tomb on a higher shelf. Ever since they had shared their kiss last evening, they had avoided mentioning it at all. Instead, they had thrown their efforts into their case. Molly knew the penalty for not presenting a case strong enough...and it was almost as bad as Requitation. If the case itself should prove to be strong, but the first party still lost, then the Guardian would not be punished. But, if the case should prove weak, then Molly would sure be punished harshly.

The Major Tribunal Order was a risky sort of business and was not called for often. Having every god and goddess in the same room to pass judgement on another god was like throwing a juicy bone to a pack of hungry hell hounds. And it was Molly's duty to make sure Morrigan didn't end up just another piece of bone.

Molly closed the book she had and put it on the pile of books already read. "Have ye found anything to help our case?" she called out.

Abe looked up and shook his head. "No," he said. "Regretfully, there is little on Gaulish gods that is not repeated. But I began to wonder. Perchance there is a library with a written record about the Gaul gods?"

Molly paled and shook her head. "Och, Abe. Ye must nae ask for that."

"Then there is a place?" Abe asked, coming closer to the table.

"Aye. But ye cannae access it. Only Danu and other head gods may dare enter that place. The power it holds is too great for any mere god; and the sacrifice is too great for them. Tis why very few wish for the power of the head position." Molly shook her head. "Nae. I will nae dream of entering such a place."

Abe watched Molly wring her hans. It pained him to see her such tortured by her world. It was too vast for him to imagine; but what he'd heard of it, he grew more respect for this fiery haired woman. The terror of the world of the gods was one that a mere mortal could not face alone, but Molly had been doing so for years. And it could not be easier with a death goddess as one's friend.

He sighed, wishing this case were over so it would no longer cause Molly any more pain or suffering. "If only there were a way that we could see this case from the victim's point of view," he mused to himself.

Molly stopped her movements, which had consisted of her rubbing her hands together, and looked at him. "What did ye say?" she asked.

"I only expressed an interest to see this problem from another view," Abe said, looking perplexed at Molly's sudden animation.

"Nae," she said with a smile. "Ye wished to see from the victims' point of view."

"But they are deceased," he said.

Molly nodded her head. "But when one has left their body, there is only one place they reside. The land of the dead. Dagda!" she called out suddenly.

The god reappeared, wearing the same attire as before. "Yes," he said in a curious tone.

"Can ye take Abe and me to the land of the dead to speak with Donn?"

"Who is he?" Abe asked.

Molly turned to him quickly and smiled. "Donn rules the land of the dead. He is the eldest son of Mil, leader of the Milesians who messed with the goddess Eriu for nae naming Ireland after her. Anyway, Donn drowned in the sea and became the ruler of the dead when he went to live on and island called Tech nDuinn. The dead begin their journey to the Otherworld. If the victims' souls have nae left the island yet, we may verra have the chance to learn more about the killer." Molly turned to Dagda, who had been listening with rapt attention. "Will ye take us," she asked hopefully.

Dagda nodded. "I will. To help my wife," he said. "But I do expect a favor to be collected on another date."

Molly nodded, a little of her excitement leaving her. "I ken the ways of gods' bargaining," she said. "But this may help our case greatly."

Dagda pulled out his club and held it forth. "Place your hands upon this club and do not let go under any circumstance. If you do, I may not be able to bring you back to the land of the living."

Molly reached out and eagerly grabbed the club. Abe, though a bit sceptic, did the same. Immediately, the room around them swam into dull colors before forming into an island. Beyond the horizon, it was foggy, blocking all view from their eyes. Upon closer inspection, Abe realized that it was not fog, but the souls of people waiting to start their journey to the finally resting place.

Molly raised her voice to be heard over the sound of the waves. "Oi! Donn! Are ye here?"

"What are ye blathering about, woman?" came the answering question as a man stepped out of a stone hut. His black hair was pulled back at his nape and he wore the clothes of a warrior. He smiled at seeing Molly. "Well, if it isn't the Guardian who has Morrigan's case. Come to hide from her, are ye?"

"Nae," she answered. "I've come to see the souls of the victims Morrigan is accused of killing."

The man laughed. "So ye believe she is innocent," he said. He shook his head. "I cannae tell ye where they are. But I believe Conaire can, for he talks with every soul that comes through this place. I shall fetch him, shall I?"

As Donn returned to the hut, Abe asked, "Who is Conaire?"  
"He was once a High King of Ireland that was predestined to die in this very hut. He traveled here, despite omens of bad luck, and was beheaded in a large battle here. He was given a drink of water, and his head spouted poetry before dying. Then the head came back to life and talks as it had in real life," Molly said.

"Aye," the head said as Donn brought it out. "I will nae die so easily." It grinned and then said, "Ye've come for the victims, but they have gone. Many wish nae to tarry here. But they did tell me their tales."

"Would ye part with the, former great king," Molly asked.

The head laughed. "Aye, my child," it said. "The men told me of their deaths, or what they could remember. Each said they felt faint suddenly, though it had never troubled them before that day. It were as if their blood was thin and they could not breath. They gasped for air, but it would not come. And, then, suddenly, they would fall to the ground, their limbs and bodies falling apart as if nothing in the Gods' creation could hold them together."

Abe hissed in a breath at the terrible death, for it could not be one of mercy. Molly stood tall, though, and asked, "Do they remember anything else?"

The head was quiet for a moment, pondering and sorting through his memories. Then, as if a thought had struck him right in the face, the head smiled. "Aye," he said cheerfully. "One did mention he caught the color of white and blue. The color of a running river. I had seen his memory and there was also a shield, a sword, and a helmet. A brief glance, but, by the god who does hold my head, I remember seeing them."

Molly nodded and said, "Yer help has been appreciated. Thank ye for the assistance ye have given."

The colors around them swirled and gained life before settling into their library. Molly took her hands off Dagda's club and said, "I thank ye, as well."

Dagda nodded. "For my wife, I do anything. But I will come to collect that favor, Molly. Count on it." And, with those parting words, he vanished.

Molly raced over to a large tomb and pulled it off the shelf. Abe, confused by her sudden excitement, asked, "What is cause for this burst of energy?"

Molly plopped the book onto the table and began to flip through the glossy pages. "Conaire said the remember seeing a shield, a sword, and a helmet, aye? And the color blue and white; color of a running river. Do ye nae see? Running river means a river deity. The victims could nae breathe, their head would lighten, and they would fall to the ground in pieces. What is blood made of?"

Abe was confused by her logic, not connecting the dots. But he answered anyway. "It has plasma, electrolytes, leukocytes, and-"

"And has water in it," Molly said, cutting him off. "In essence, it is water that runs through a body. Running water. We may not know much about Gaul gods, but I would bet a world's supply of peppermint and heather tea that if it runs, a river deity could control it."

Abe shook his head. "I am sad to say that I do not follow your line of thinking, Molly."

She stopped her flipping and looked up. "To please the Gaul gods, people would throw swords, shields, and helmets into running water. Many gods and goddesses keep these as a sign of good will or because it attracts their fancy. Many also dress in their elements' colors." Abe was still not connecting the dots. "Do ye nae see, Abe. We are looking for a water deity where the culture threw things into the river; things that appear in a victim's memory, as well as the colors of an element; the colors of a rushing river. All these add up to one person and one person only. Sequana, Gaul river goddess."

"But that does not, unfortunately, prove that she is guilty of killing anyone, much less frame Morrigan for a crime she may not have committed," Abe said, wishing he could not be the one to burst her bubble, but knowing he had to point out the obvious. This, though, did not deter Molly. She only smiled wider.

"It may nae had done so," she said. "But it does mean we have cause to go into the Otherworld and see if we can get some answers from our suspicious goddess." She pulled on her coat and saw Abe's concerned look. She walked over and cupped his face in her hands. "Donnae worry, Abe," she said. "We have a lead. And with the Major Tribunal two weeks away, we can make a case in no time."

"How can you hold such a positive disposition, faced with all these confusing things?" he asked.

Molly grinned and said, "Because I ken that we two make a good pair. Nothing can stop us, Abe." She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. "Now, let us go see Morrigan for a ride to the Otherworld. Sequana has a few questions to answer."

**AN: First off, I wish to apologize for the absence of a new chapter. I have no valid excuse and you most likely do not wish to hear one. But I started this chapter up with the help of forestreject and gigyluv1992. Thank you, both, for you helpful reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

Abe looked around the room they stood in, though he wasn't truly sure how they had arrived at this destination. One moment, they had been standing in the library, Molly had run off to talk to Morrigan, then they were both suddenly standing in a strange room. And strange was the correct adjective. The room was painted in different shades and hues of blue and the bed was adorned in a shimmering silver fabric. But, upon the walls, were crudely carved wooden and stone images of limbs, organs, and other pieces of the body. It was unsettling. Especially a set of silver carved eyes.

Molly looked completely at ease, though. She looked over the wall and smiled. She met his gaze. "The decoration is what worshipers would give to Sequana. It represented what part of the body the presenter wanted healed. They also made the pieces out of silver and bronze and placed them in a special pot in front of the alter. Eyes were very popular then. "

"I enjoyed those days," a flowing voice behind them. Abe turned and stared at a young woman draped in silk and a elegant diadem on her brown curls. Her face was youthful and smooth, looking quite innocent with her small smile. She stepped forward and inclined her head toward Molly. "It is very nice to finally meet the famous Guardian Molly Smithson. I heard you were heading Morrigan's case."

"Sequana," Molly said, keeping a polite face on. "I've heard ye're new to the Irish Gaelic court. What is the reason for yer stay?"

The woman blinked and said, "I did not know that a visit to another court was a crime that Guardians looked into."

"We talked to a friend of ours in the Underworld and he said that many of the victims Morrigan allegedly killed remembered being light headed before their death and seeing the colors of running water," Molly said. "Ye are a river goddess."

"So is Lir, Boann, and Sinann," Sequana said. "Why come to me?"

"Ye have motive," Molly said.

"So does Boann," Sequana said, crossing the room and sitting on her bed. The silk of her gown blended into the sheets. "If I remember correctly, she had an affair with Dagda and gave birth to his son Aengus. I believe Dagda stopped the sun for nine months so he was born in one day. Though it was a poor way to hide the fact that they had a child. The court learned of them not too long after that."

"I trained Aengus," Molly said. "He's a nice lad."

"I'm sure," Sequana said, not really caring.

"But Boann lost an arm, leg, and an eye when she challenged the powers of the well of Segais," Molly said. "Almost lost her life, as well. Even after all this time of healing, Boann dinnae have enough strength to even order something like this."

"What about Lir?" Sequana said.

"He has nae motive against either Dagda or Morrigan," Molly said. "And Sinann was a woman who died and came back as a goddess when she took the lid off the well of Segais and it flooded into the Shannon River."

"So you go to the visiting river goddess," Sequana said. "That's a large leap."

"Nae when ye're the only other goddess that has people throwing shields and weapons into yer river," Molly said. "Our source says the victims saw weapons and shields floating past them as they died. Now, who does that sound like?"

Sequana stood and clasped her fingers together. "Guardian, I don't much care for you coming into my quarters and basically accusing me of killing mortals and framing Morrigan."

"Ye ken, Sequana," Molly said, leisurely pacing around the goddess. "I've been thinking about this. Morrigan has many enemies, true, but none of them would be as dishonorable as framing her for gruesome murders. Most likely, they'd try to kill her to her face. Unless they were working with someone who had a serious grudge against her." Molly stopped in front of the goddess and turned to Sequana. "I believe ye ken a god named Neit."

"I've heard the name," Sequana said. "Everyone has. Morrigan was married to him and then had an affair with her current husband. He died."

"So everyone thinks," Molly said. "But what would a small time Gaul river goddess do if a wounded Irish god of war came to her, asking to have his body healed after a battle? Especially when he proposes a plan that will take out his old wife and give ye a position that ye've always wanted."

Abe blinked at Molly's very uncontroversial way of doing things, but was amazed at the result. Sequana's graceful and elegant features contorted into a mask of fury and her hands curled into claws. Abe instinctively reached out to pull Molly back, but she stood firm with an impartial expression. She looked almost bored.

"You have no idea what you are putting your nose into, little girl," Sequana growled, her voice reminding Abe of a fierce thunder storm.

"I ken exactly what I'm doing," Molly said. "Where is he?"

The goddess laughed mirthlessly. "Even if I believed you, what makes you think I'd tell you?"

Molly gave a small smile. "'During a Guardian's investigation of any case they precede over, any god or goddess being questioned, no matter what Mythology they may be, must answer all and any questions asked.' Guardian law 43, paragraph 8, section 2." Molly grinned, now. "Ye see, I can ask ye any question I want, and ye are bound to answer. After all, wasn't it the gods who agreed to these laws? What would the Irish court say if they found out you didn't adhere to the laws? You'd never be in the running for Morrigan's position if the case fell through."

Sequana growled angrily and snapped, "Fine. Neit is at my temple. He's staying in the back room of my chambers. Out of sight of anyone that might see him."

Molly smiled. "See. Was that so hard?" she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a raven's feather. "Sequana, Gaul goddess of the river Seine, you are hereby restricted to your chambers for the duration of this investigation. You are mandated to appear at the Major Tribunal Order in two weeks time. Failure to comply with these orders will result in the loss of your station as a god and your exile to the Otherworld. Do you understand these charges?"

"Understood," Sequana growled. Molly took Abe's hand, ready to leave, it seemed, but Sequana had to have the final word. "Guardian, it's useless in continuing this case. Danu will kick Morrigan out of her position and give it to me. It's inevitable. Morrigan may have Dagda's support, but I am a better fit take Morrigan's place."

Molly tilted her head to the side. "To my own opinion, doesnae the goddess of battle, strife, and sovereignty, as well as death, have to have a semi cool head on their shoulders? I've been able to anger ye in two minutes. That's nae too favorable for e, Sequana."

The goddess frowned. "You better watch yourself," she said. "Because you're pissing off two of the most powerful gods you will ever meet."

Molly shook her head. "Nae. I've just pissed off a wanna be river goddess and I'm about to piss off a god that many would like to know isnnae dead. Good day, Sequana." Molly raised the raven's feather and flicked it with her wrist so it was upside down.

Abe and Molly shimmered, then reappeared in the Bureau's library. Johann, Liz, and Morrigan looked up from the books they were looking over. Hellboy had his children in his arms, but looked up at Abe. "How'd it go?" Morrigan asked.

Molly let go of Abe's hand and sat down at the table. "Sequana hasnae out right admitted to the killings, though I'm sure she truly did it, but she admitted to having worked with Neit. He's staying in her chambers at her temple in France. Sequana is under Guardian Instruction nae to leave her rooms," she said.

"I knew it," Morrigan said. Whether she was talking about Sequana being guilty or Neit being alive, her face was hard.

"Aye," Molly said. "Johann, ye're gonna have to send a team of agents over to her temple and collect Neit."

"How vould you suggest ve collect him?" Johann asked. "Zomthing tellz me that handcuffs vill not vork."

Molly rubbed the side of her head and said, "The Guardian in the area of Sequana's temple is a friend of mine. Jean-Pierre owns a small bistro on the main road of a nearby village. Nae hard to find. He tends bar there. Tell him I sent ye and he'll go and use Guardian Instruction to keep him in the temple."

"Jean-Pierre?" Hellboy asked. "Can he get any more French?"

Molly rolled her eyes at the comment. She rubbed her forehead.

Abe stepped forward and asked, "Are you ill?" His hand rested on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I'm fine," she said. "Right as rain."

Abe was silent for a moment and said, "You need to rest. Using the Guardian Instruction uses a power from the Guardian who issued it and creates a field that even the most powerful god could not escape." Everyone stared at him in wonder. "Molly is explaining it to me through my touch."

Molly snorted and put her hands on the table to push herself up. She swayed on her feet and fell. Abe caught her and lifted her into his surprisingly strong arms. Her head fell on his shoulder and said, "Sorry. Bit light headed."

"You need rest," Abe said and walked out of the library, heading toward her room. They passed only a small handful of people and no one really paid them close attention. When they reached Molly's room, Abe opened the door and laid her down on the bed.

She looked at him and said, "Ye ken, I can tell ye have questions."

"You need rest," he said.

"And I can do that while I answer yer questions," she said. "I bet ye're wondering about the Guardian law."

"It does have my interest," Abe said.

Molly shifted to her side and said, "The Guardians were established by when the Major Tribunal Order ruled that there needed to be a sort of enforcement group. Like the police but the kind that literally has power over the gods. So, the kings and queens of all Mythology sectors joined their powers and created a Guardian for each sector. The Gauls have Jean-Pierre, the Irish and Scottish gods have me, so on and so forth. But, because we have so much power, they provided laws that were bound to us. Our power is limited only to what the laws allow us. And every time we use the power, it takes our strength. Keeps us from over using them or abusing the power."

"Fascinating," Abe said. "It seems very thorough."

"And that is why most of them hate us," she said. "There are very little loopholes, if any. Gods like to manipulate people. Kening that something has more power over ye and ye cannae be able to manipulate them to be on yer side should ye decide to war against mortals or immortals, makes gods very upset."

"I can imagine," Abe said. "Now, why don't you rest? You'll need your strength for the trial."

Molly laughed and rubbed her head into the pillow. "Ye ken, ye're the only one that cares about me."

"Surely there has been others?" Abe asked.

Molly shook her head. "Nae many," she said. "There were a few children I raised that continued to care about me, but the others grew out of it."

"How do you grow out of caring for someone?" Abe asked.

"They are gods," Molly said as if it were as simple as that. Abe must have had a confused expression because she continued. "They're on a different thinking level. Feelings are momentary to them and things like love are fleeting. Nae all are like that, but the ones that arenae like that are very few."

"That is sad," Abe said.

Molly chuckled. "That is the world of the gods," she said. "They're a selfish bunch, having lived so long and more concerned with their pleasure after all these millennium of boredom." She closed her eyes and relaxed slightly. Abe stood to go, but Molly reached out and gently gripped his wrist. He turned to look down on her. "Don't go," she said. She sounded groggy and her eyes were still close. Best guess was that she was half asleep.

But Abe locked the door and returned to the bed, laying down beside her. He intended just to be close enough for her to know he was there, but she rolled over to face him and draped an arm across his body. Molly rested her head on his chest, her hair falling over his shoulder, and snuggled in for sleep. Abe watched her for a while before sleep called even him to darkness.

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter and I made it long just for that. Hope you enjoy. **


End file.
